Talk:Reclaimer
Reclaimer could mean anything meant to "reclaim" halo from the flood, meaning any potential vector for the flood that (according to the monitors) are allowed to activate Halo. In other words humans, the destroyers of the "great journey" are the only ones allowed to start it, including the olny ones allowed to start reclaiming Halo from the flood out break. As for time travel, I find it a very possible thing, Perhaps in trying to destroy the Ark MAster Chief and the Arbiter are sent to the past? No! Thats stupid, that would make Halopedia worse then Star Trek, with its crappy aleternate Universe and mirror universe and time travel episodes!--JohnSpartan117 05:28, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Also, I dont think it was time travel! Seriously, obviously another reclaimer came there! The Forerunners damn it!--JohnSpartan117 05:35, 2 November 2006 (UTC) You all are acting like time travel hasn't already occured in Halo. In Halo:First Strike, the radiation from the "Forerunner object" coupled with the unusual physics of slipspace created a bubble with which the Gettysburg/Ascendent Justice travelled through time and space backwards. This shows, that since the forerunner ship on High Charity has slipspace capabilities, the forerunner would have the capabilities to travel through time. Also, this could lead to Master Chief executing his own little time warp. Just saying; Arguments should have substance not just exclamation points. CaptainAdamGraves 22:13, 21 January 2007 (UTC) "Why do you hesitate to do what you've already done?" I say that this means. Since he has already put the index in the computer that hes just going to stop it instep of going ahead with what he did. Gzalzi 02:21, 30 January 2007 (UTC) (Sorry I made this a good bit ago before a was a Member.) I agree, but it also may be referring to how 343 thinks John-117 is a Forerunner, and since in 343's mind John is a forerunner, he thinks he built it.--JohnSpartan117 05:35, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :But just after that, he says, "Last time, you asked me, if it was my choice, would I do it? Having considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed. We must activate the ring." He thinks (IMO) John is the same one who activated Halo the first time, possibly because he's insane ("Oh, hello!"). --Dragonclaws 06:27, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah he's insane probaly because A.I's "think" themselves to death Notice when 343 said "Careful, this reclaimer is delicate" referring to Miranda Keyes? "Why do you hesitate to do what you've already done?" is a queastion to the Chief as to why he will not kill when he has spent the past few hours killing Flood and his life killing with out a problem.-- MCDBBlits 21:36, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Maybe the forerunners are the people who taught humans how to build? The forerunners came and helped the egyptions build the pyramids, and wrote down somewhere in hyroglyphics (sp?) that they would eventually have to forfill the roles as a reclaimer to kill all the flood. This is just an idea, but it does help explain why there is a hidden building under Mombassa in Halo 3. :uhh...that sounds like AvP. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 19:09, 1 January 2007 (UTC) That sounds more like the Greys instead of Forerunners No, you're thinking of the Elohim or the Terrestial Reptoids.--0nyx Sp1k3r 23:20, 17 May 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Issues with the first two alternate theories Here is my little argument in a nutshell: I do not like the way these alternate theories are set up. I get a general idea of what they're trying to say, but the word choice just completely annihilates almost any comprehension of the main idea of the theories. Suggested solution: We try to determine the core idea of each of the above alternate theory and proceed to rewrite them, making sure we can make each theory as clear as possible. -- TheObviousOne spartans as reclaimers/forerunners my theory is that the spartans are acctualy decendents of forerunners, because the spartans had biological implants in them as well as the cybernetic ones that ony a few people with certain genes. my theory is that these genes are those of the forerunners. but i know that if all humans or only the ones suitable to become spartans are decendents of forerunners that the mastercheif is one because in Halo: The Flood, it references that mastercheif was able to activate anything he needed to from the control panels on the halo ring that he needed to, even though he didnt know what he was doing. But a Sargent was selected as well as Miranda The Sergeant in question was Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson from the first and second games and is thought to be a Spartan I. Something that should be noted that a Onyx Sentinel chasing Spartan-III G099 attempted to communicate with him, calling him a Reclaimer before reclassifies him as an "aboriginal sub-species" after he fails to respond, this is important because it means that any one with Spartan level Augmentation is the Forerunners(in humans anyway). It is also important to note that when the Spartan-III project was being considered the UNSC brass talk about expanding the Spartan Augmentation to the species in the future.-- MCDBBlits 21:36, 24 May 2007 (UTC) 0nyx Sp1k3r's Theories I think that when the forerunners activated the halo first time it didn't kill all the forerunners of but some of them survived (it might also help explain how the flood survived)so anyways if the lacerta files are right maybe the gamma radiation burst from halo sped up the evolution process and caused them to evolve into a new subspecies humans or maybe caused a pandemic of extreme amnesia and affected the neuros of they're brains? wow! I type as much as I talk and that's ALOT!!!!--0nyx Sp1k3r 22:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Weapons humanity never uses conventional complex energy weapons like plasma based weaponry same thing with the the forerunners, only simple energy weapons like laserbeams and projectiles.that could be another conection between the Humans and the Forerunners.--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:21, 28 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! Wow. Wow. I can't believe it took so long for me to realise this. Every time a Forerunner construct identifies a reclaimer, its on a Halo. MC and the other crewmen fo the PoA on Alpha Halo, and Miranda Keys and the MC again on Delta Halo. I think i've finally found out the defining feature of a Reclaimer - they must have at least some knowledge about the Forerunners. Think about it. On both Halo's, simply being there could be interpreted as knowing about its origins. But on Onyx, SIII Ash encounters and communicates with a Sentinel and has no idea what it is or who created it, and so is classified a non-reclaimer. Just my take on it. any thoughts? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 08:09, 15 June 2007 (UTC)